


Cupcakes and Lollipops

by Rinkafic



Series: Misc Stargate [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Stargate Program has been revealed to the public, John Sheppard and Jonas Quinn are doing the talk show circuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes and Lollipops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [race_the_ace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/race_the_ace/gifts).



John’s handler brought him to the TV studio in New York without explaining what this particular spot was going to be about. She tended to do that, because given enough warning; Sheppard would balk at the hoop they wanted him to jump through. He had made it quite clear to her that he hated this publicity tour with a passion previously reserved for Wraith, paperwork and not-salisbury steak from the mess hall.

Declassification had become a media-frenzy and public relations nightmare.

“The Cuisine Channel?” Sheppard asked as they approached the door to the studio. “I don’t cook.”

“You don’t have to. You eat. Everything has been arranged.” She grabbed his elbow and steered him in.

Once inside, he was taken to hair and makeup and then back to the main studio. “Colonel Sheppard! They didn’t tell me it was you today.” Sheppard smiled at the greeting from the smiling former member of SG-1.

“Hey Jonas, they keep me pretty much in the dark too. I go where they take me. What gives?” Sheppard walked over and gave Quinn a one armed hug and back pat in greeting. They had been crossing paths on the talk circuit frequently. Jonas the resident ‘alien’ and Sheppard a resident alien and intergalactic travel expert.

Jonas smiled brightly. “They’re letting me bake!”

“I didn’t know you did that.” John stood still as a makeup girl fussed at his face with a brush.

“He doesn’t really need that, he’s pretty… er handsome enough,” Jonas blurted, staring a little too intently at John.

“Lighting. Everyone needs it,” the girl snapped in reply then stalked off.

Jonas cleared his throat and waved at the counter full of bowls and stuff. “I had a lot of down time at the SGC; I liked to hang out in the kitchen.”

Shaking his head, Sheppard laughed. “Because that’s where the food was. I’ve heard stories about you. So, what am I doing here? I burn toast on a regular basis.”

Hearing the question, the producer-director came over and introduced herself. “We’d just like you to talk about the different foods you came into contact with on other planets, Colonel. Mister Quinn is going to handle the baking. Just a conversation between the two of you while Mister Quinn bakes, we want this to flow as naturally as possible.”

John and Jonas shared a look and then Sheppard drawled, “Right.”

~*~

 

“Rolling!”

“So, what are you making, Jonas?” Sheppard asked him. They had a basic script, designed to keep the chatter flowing should it stall out. Jonas had gotten quite used to the cameras being pointed at him, they no longer made him freak out. He actually didn’t mind talking to all the earth people that wanted to interview him. It made him a popular guest on the circuit.

He was nervous today though, sharing the spotlight with John Sheppard. He had a major crush on the man, and had since their first meeting in Los Angeles almost a year before. He was trying not to screw this up; he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Sheppard. “I figured we’d do some cupcakes. Everyone likes cupcakes.”

Nodding, Sheppard leaned one hip on the counter top and Jonas felt his mouth go dry at the sight. The Colonel in uniform was gorgeous enough, but in a casual plaid shirt he was edible. He leaned over and picked up a lollipop that was in a cup on the counter as part of the food décor, unwrapped it and stuck it in his mouth. Jonas felt his knees wobble; he was not going to survive this. At least they weren’t live; they was being recorded for broadcast later. And he had the counter top and stove between him and the camera. The Colonel was the only one that would notice his embarrassing state.

And he noticed. Damn the man, he noticed and he smirked and then he deliberately began to molest the lollipop with his tongue as the camera was focused on the mixing bowls as Jonas began to make the batter. He described the ingredients for the benefit of the audience - and tried to ignore Sheppard’s tongue as he licked the red lollipop. Well, at least Sheppard wasn’t disgusted by his interest; the teasing was a good sign, wasn’t it?

“So how’d a guy from another planet learn to make cupcakes?”

“I spent a lot of time in the kitchens at the SGC, I figured out I like to cook. I especially like to bake. I find it relaxing, and then there’s a reward to eat when everything is done. Could you pass me the muffin tin there?”

Sheppard turned and looked around. Then he smiled and passed over the tin. He asked Jonas questions about the food he had come into contact with when he traveled with SG-1 and shared a few anecdotes about his own travels in Pegasus and the baked goods he had tasted on various planets. He managed to keep his antics with the lollipop out of view of the camera. But Jonas caught all of it.

The time passed quickly and soon he was frosting the batch of cooled cupcakes that he’d prepared before they started filming. He talked Sheppard into helping him decorate them, giving him the job of sprinkle-tosser. All in all, it went very well. The director called ‘cut’ and ‘wrap’ and it was over.

As Jonas watched Sheppard’s handler come over and whisk him away, he felt a wave of disappointment. It had been another too-brief encounter, another meeting with too many eyes on them. He was free for the rest of the weekend, and had intended to explore the city a little. His escort had arranged a car for his use. It would have been nice to have had company.

He walked to the hair and makeup area where he had left his jacket. After collecting it, he turned around and bumped into Sheppard who had been standing behind him. He had another lollipop and was holding it up, twirling it between his fingers. “Want one?” he asked in a low voice.

“I like the yellow ones,” Jonas replied, not certain what else to say, his crush was standing in front of him, pressed against him in several places, he had not stepped away when Jonas ran into him.

“Well, would you look at that? This one happens to be yellow,” Sheppard grinned. He held it closer to Jonas’ mouth.

Keeping his eyes on Sheppard, Jonas leaned forward and closed his mouth over the round candy, sucking lightly. He let his hand drift up over Sheppard’s and took the stick, moving very slowly and deliberately.

“I ditched my escort,” Sheppard told him.

“I’ve got a car.”

“Let’s go. I’m tired of talking to you in front of cameras.” On the way past the countertop, Sheppard snagged two of the cupcakes from the plate that had been left out after they were done taking pictures. “For later.”

Jonas smirked and mimicked one of Sheppard’s earlier tricks with the lollipop.

“Much later,” Sheppard said huskily.

 

The End


End file.
